


He left

by Chan_Draws



Category: Persona 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chan_Draws/pseuds/Chan_Draws
Summary: So basically, what if Akira, the Protagonist.What if they could be physically harmed in palaces and mementos.YeahTW: it get's a tad bit gory
Kudos: 5





	He left

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I like Persona 5.   
> I just had to write it down.   
> So yeah

TW: it's probably gory. Wouldn't recommend reading when you have a problem with gore

The phone rang and he picked up.   
"Hello? Mr. Sakura, is that you??"   
He anwsered. "Thank God, Mr. Sakura, I'm a friend of Akira, something happend!"

She remembers excatly what happened.   
And she wants to earese it from her mind so badly.   
They're where scouting a palace for the place of the treasure.   
Everything was going well, maybe too well.   
She wasn't sure. But it was going well, they found the place.   
They had talked about some stuff, then joker stood with his back to the treasure. 

"JOKER WATCH OUT!!" Makoto suddenly screamed that.   
But it was too late, the palace owners shadow appeared.   
Joker wasn't fast enough, there was blood, oh god, there was so much blood.   
There was a hole, in Jokers chest was just a hole.   
They could see through.   
God, why was there blood even.   
They looked at the woman, the owners shadow, she was holding his heart in one hand.   
They watched like it was in slow motion, as Jokers body crashed to the ground.   
"I've heard of you Phantom Thieves. I thought you would be more careful, more of a challenge."   
Ann's blood froze when the woman spoke, her tone so stoic and the cold just dripping from her mouth.   
They heard wet coughs, Joker on the ground was coughing up blood.   
Why was there blood, didn't Morgana said nothing could happen to them.   
The shadow laughed and disappeared.   
They decided that they had to get Joker out of there as fast as possible.   
Makoto drove on her motorbike, just like when they broke out of the mafia bosses Palace.   
She had Joker on the back.   
The fleed and returned to the real world. 

They where standing when they left it, but Joker just lay, not moving on the ground.   
They checked, he didn't have a hole here. But wouldn't react to anything.   
Makoto called an ambulance.   
Ann took the job to inform Mr. Sakura.   
He told her that he will try to contact Akira's Parents. 

It arrived, the ambulance came.   
When they checked Akira, they immediately left with him.   
They all feels sick, so sick.   
They image of him laying on the ground in his own blood and none of them doing anything kept playing before their eyes. 

They broke off that day, decided to end the mission with this palace.   
Meanwhile Sakura was busy trying to get Akira's Parents to pick up their phone.   
They just wouldn't, so he spoke several times on their mailbox.   
He gave up after some time.   
Then he got a call from the hospital.   
"Excuse me, is this Sojiro Sakura?"  
He answered with yes.   
"You're the guardian of Akira Kurusu right now, correct? Good. We need you to come. We already tried to get to contact his parents."  
So, Sojiro left. He closed the Café and may have broken the one or other traffic law, driving to the hospital. 

He arrived and went to the reception. He sat in the waiting area.   
His phone rang so, he anwsered.   
It was Akira's parents. They where asking him why he had left so many calls.   
"What do you mean, why I left so many calls. You weren't picking up when neither me or the hospital called!"  
"What do you mean with hospital. Why would a hospital call us?"  
He sighed.   
"Did you forgot your son? He is in the hospital. His friends called an ambulance after he just fell over and wasn't reacting anymore!"   
He heared a disappointed sigh from the other end.   
"Of course this kid get's in trouble again. Tell him hi from us." With these words they hang up. 

Sojiro was called to the doctor.   
He was lead to him, and seated down.   
"Mr. Sakura, thank you for coming. Now, onto what seems wrong with the kid."  
The doctor looked at Sojiro.   
"Best is that you come along and I explain on the way to the kid."  
So they walked.   
And the doctor explained.   
"Now, it is a bit complicated. We asked some of the kids friends. They where meeting when Akira broke together and they couldn't get him to respond. I assume that the kids friends already told you Mr. Sakura?"  
He nodded, and they continued walking. 

"I don't wanna talk around it. But a bit explaining is needed."   
So the doctor started talking about a lot of complicated things.   
"To say it short and easy, the kids dying. His heart is shutting itself down. Yes this is possible."  
And Sojiro was lead into Akira's hospital room.   
It was a not pleasant sight to see.   
The kid always seemed a bit taller than everyone, he was pale and lanky.   
But now in the hospital bed he looked paler than ever, Sojiro notted that Akira wasn't lanky, rather a tad bit too thin.   
The kid was hooked onto several machines.   
He could see a tube on his throat, keeping Akira breathing. 

The kid looked so small.   
"I was able to contact his parents."  
Sojiro said that to the doctor.   
"They didn't seem to care when I said that he was hospitalized."  
The doctor just shook his head.   
"These parents are a shame." Was all the doctor said.   
He then left Sojiro alone with the kid.   
God, how could this happen.   
Akira always seemed healthy. Sometimes he was a bit late.   
But nothing more. He stayed till visiting hours where over.   
And he called Akira's parents again. 

They picked up the first time he called.   
"Your kid is dying." That's all he said and he hung up.   
He accepted to take Akira in when someone was needed, learning why the kid was on probation.   
Now the parents didn't care.   
Great. 

Sojiro went back to the Café, he informed the kids friends.   
They went home.   
How could something like this happen.   
Sojiro wasn't the only one beating himself mentally up after this.   
The phantom thieves did too. Akira's form just laying haunting their eyes.   
No one of them slept that night.   
The next day was a school day.   
The teachers acted like Akira never went to they're school. 

Days went by, the hospital arguing with some kids parents.   
They kid had died in a car accident. His heart was a perfect fit for Akira.   
It was the only way, the only way Akira could survive.   
He didn't had alot left to live.   
The parents stood their ground that they wouldn't give up the heart of their kid. 

The hospital couldn't do anymore.   
So there was just waiting for when Akira dies.   
And he did, it was out of nowhere.   
His parents where visiting, when he died.   
His parents where shocked.   
In a way, that was like, how dare he die now, when where visiting. 

The funeral wasn't planned by them.   
It was planned by the phantom thieves, with the help of Sojiro.   
He felt so sorry for the kid.


End file.
